Moveing on with music
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: Isabella swan had stepped forward and moved on with someone else and he had to accept that and be happy for her no matter how much he hurt because she wasn't his girl anymore...


I smiled as I stood at the side of the stage. Things can change in a hundred years. If only Edward could see me now I thought as Rick and Liam joined me at the side of the stage. Rick and Liam where my best friends there not vegetarian vamps but in all honesty I couldn't care less. Liam is the leader out of us and also the one who changed me. He found me in an alley way in New York in very bad shape and changed me. I was twenty when Liam changed me. Liam looks twenty one physically but he's actually two hundred and nine, he has black hair that's short and scruffy as well as a body that most girls would drool over. He can be serious when he wants to be but mostly he's calm and relaxed.

"Which song are we starting with?" Liam asked as the crowd began to chant out names. I smiled at the sound before replying.

"Blind?" I said slowly as we were told we had five minutes. We where one of five acts playing today and we were first.

"Are you sure Iz?" Rick asked surprised. Rick is the trouble maker out of all of us and is well known by most of the cops around here, much to Liam's dismay. Rick's a lot like Liam except he's not covered in scars from the southern wars although he has short spiky brown hair.

"I think it's about time everyone knew I was over him" I said smiling. The nodded and smiled happily at me. Both of them knew the story behind me and Edward and they both wanted to kill him for what he did to me. About a month after I saved Edward from the Volturi in Italy I found him cheating on me with Alice, when he had told me he had gone hunting for the weekend. I through the ring he'd given me at him and Alice and walked out of there just as the rest of the coven arrived back. I still talk to Jasper, he's like and older brother to me. I travelled to New York after Edward cheated on me. That's where I stayed until Liam found. I was walking back to the small apartment I rented when I was dragged into an alley way and stabbed repeatedly. They stole my money and my phone and left me there to die. I thought I was going to die until Liam found me. He bit me and took me back to where he was staying with Rick and stayed with me till I had finished changing. I locked myself in my room soon after refusing to come out. Liam sat outside the door waiting until I ready to come out. Seven days he waited for me without feeding.

"I know a person who'll be happy about that" Rick whispered. I glared at Rick and walked on stage. Rick and jasper were the ones who'd help me move on; they were also the ones who got me together with Liam.

"HELLO NEW YORK!"I shouted into the mike as I took my place in front of the others. I smiled when I received a loud cheer in response.

"So where going to play four songs and this first one's called Blind, I wrote this when I my Ex cheated on me, So this one goes out to all the girls who've been cheated on" I said before turning to Liam and Rick and nodding to say we could start. I looked into the crowd as I started to sing.

I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, I'm so low  
My heart stops, I already know  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa

I've let go, finally over you  
This drama that you put me through  
I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, you're so low  
It's last call and it's gotten old  
Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa

I trusted you, you were the first  
Then you lied and it get's worse  
You broke me down  
Now just look around  
Who's all alone?  
Who's all alone now?

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die

I smiled as I finished the song. I was finally over Edward and I couldn't tell you how much better I felt because of it. I looked out into the crowd and frowned when I sore all of the Cullen's. I smiled this next song was a new song I'd written a couple of days ago.

"Ok so this next one I wrote a couple of days ago so you lot are the first to hear it this is for all my friends who stuck by me so this is for them. So Rick, Liam you can chill for this one. This one is called a gift of a friend" I said turning to the guys who stood confused but nodded anyway and walked off stage. I turned to the sound guy who stood side of the stage and nodded to tell him I was ready. I smiled as the music came through the speakers.

Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own

You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize

The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone to Count On  
Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go

You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize

The World Comes To Life  
and Every things bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend

And When your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You , You Feel All Alone  
When You Don't Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone

The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
When you Believe  
The Gift of A Friend

I looked down as finished the song and the crowd roared with applause. I wouldn't have made it this far without any of my friends. I'd probley six feet under by now or still hiding in my room with Liam stood outside begging me to open the door. I came out of the room eventually and that's when I started living. Liam, Rick and Jasper where there every step of the way, through everything, helping me as best they could. They never gave up on me. They were the ones who convinced me to get up and stage and sing in a bar ages ago when it was karaoke night, where I got discovered. I looked up when I heard the others walked back on stage. Rick walked up to me and hugged me tightly before letting go so Liam could hug me. Rick picked me up and span me round before putting me down again.

"Thank you" I whispered quietly. He nodded knowing exactly what I was saying sorry for. I smiled weakly at him before turning back to the mike.

"Right guys this one's called how you love me now" I nodded at Rick and Liam as I picked up my guitar again. I looked straight at Edward when I started singing and smiled at his reaction. I didn't feel guilty when I sore the pain etched on his face.

You were talking to her

But messing with me

It's finally clear

You're blurring the lines

Are you disturbed?

Oh, now you care

Why do you race through my red lights?

Can't understand

I'll slow it down for you

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

Baby, tell me how

How you love me now

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

I hate when you say

How you love me now

Save, save it for her

I'm not gonna hear

Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs"

We never were right

Don't waste your breath

You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand

I'll slow it down for you

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

Baby, tell me how

How you love me now

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

I hate when you say

How you love me now

Lights out

I found out

My falling star

Goodbye

The sun rises here

There's no more you and I

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

Baby, tell me how

How you love me now

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

I hate when you say

How you love me now

How you love me now

How you love me now

"Ok I'm going to let Rick and Liam do the next song" I said into the mike before walking off stage to standby the curtains out of view.

3rd person:

Rick watched as Bella walked of the stage leaving them stood on stage not quite sure what song to chose. Liam looked at Rick before walking towards the mike. He sighed before taking the mike in his hand.

"Hey guys this one's called I'm yours" Liam said slowly. It was now or never had he thought before turning to Rick and giving him a nod to say he could leave. Rick walked over to Bella and smiled at her.

"W...what's going on?" Bella asked as Rick put his hand her shoulder. He just smiled and told her to listen.

You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap you thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours

You heeled these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went week and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes

Bella had tears in her eyes as he sang. Rick pushed her on stage gently as Liam continued singing. The crowd was quite as they watched what was happening on the stage in front of them. Liam turned and looked at Bella as he sang the rest of the song.

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much  
But I'm yours

Liam put his guitar on the floor before opening his arms for Bella. She ran into his arms and sobbed quietly into his shirt. Liam held her at arm's length before taking the mike from the stand and slipping down on one knee

"Bells I've loved you a real long time will you marry me" Liam said quietly into the mike. Bella stood shocked for a couple of minutes before nodding. After Liam slid the ring onto Bella's finger, Bella through herself at Liam and hugged him tightly.

Edward Cullen watched his, heart torn to pieces, as the girl he had cheated on yet still loved dearly agreed to marry someone else. He knew he'd regret cheating on her for the rest of his very long immortal life. Isabella swan had stepped forward and moved on with someone else and he had to accept that and be happy for her no matter how much he hurt because she wasn't his girl any more...

**A/N: So what do you think? I wrote this awhile ago when I was off sick and I was bored. Please review and tell me what you think cause i wasn't sure to post this or not so opions would be nice.**

**The songs where:**

**Blind by Kesha**

**The gift of a friend by Demi Lovato**

**How you love me now by Hey Monday**

**I'm yours by the script**

**TINY**


End file.
